A new leaf (After the battle with the rouges)
By:Wildthorn34 Bluefawn stood infront of her whole clan, they all stared at her their eyes burnt into her soul. Violetstar's eyes were narrowed and she slipped a snarl across her face "Bluefawn is it true that you murdered your own brother in cold blood!?" she snapped. Bluefawn shook rapidly she could feel them all staring into her "I-i had no choice he came o-onto me and tried killing me." Beenose jumped out in front of Bluefawn hissing "You liar! You Foxheart! You murdered him for'' no reason and you know it. Dappletail said that they were watching you before you jumped out of nowhere and pinned Bumblepaw!" Beenose's eyes were filled with rage as Bluefawn wailed "You have never believed me! None of you have! If i didn't kill him then he would have killed me!" she cried as Beenose slashed her across the face. Bluefawn stumbled onto the ground as Squirrelpebble shouted "Drive her out! She doesn't belong here! Bluefawn's eyes turned into slits "Squirrelpebble you are my friend..-" before she could finish Squirrelpebble spat "Dappletail was right about you! And you're no friend of mine!.". Bluefawn now felt as if her friend had slashed her heart with her sharp claws. How could she believe those lies? Her eyes started to fill with tears and so were Beenose's "How am I going to tell this to your sick father!". "Sick father?" Bluefawn dared asking her. Then Beenose got more furious than ever "YES! YOUR FATHER IS SICK! HE HAS WHITECOUGH!" she yowled. Dappletail rushed over to her, trying to calm her down. Beenose continued "I have to admit, he believed in you. He might have been the only one who did. How am I going to tell him that you killed Bumblepaw? How..." she sighed in sadness. Bluefawn lowered her ears, she was now completely brokenhearted, nobody believed her. "DRIVE HER OUT!" Blossomtail and Squirelpebble chanted, as other Floralclan warriors joined in. Before Bluefawn could react, her clanmates started to chase her. Terrified, she started to run intensely through the flowery field, until she finally got away. She turned around and realized that she was very far away from her home clan. She sat down and tried to catch her breath, she remembered the question that she had asked Yawny ''"Should I... Run away?" . She never thought that she would be forced to roam, she groomed her messy fur and licked her wounds. Bluefawn crawled into the forest that was in front of her, she weakly laid in a bush, her head down against the floor. She felt like she had been asleep for hours, before something nudged her. She awoke to a ginger muzzle in her face, she quickly screeched and jumped up "Shh... I won't hurt you." the tomcat said gently as she froze, she knew who he was, she had seen him at the gatherings "Flamebreath?" she meowed as he nodded "Me and my friend Redpaw found you here." he meowed as quietly as possible. Redpaw watched over Flamebreath's shoulder "We should take her to camp, Emberstar will surely take her in, she is Maplesong's kit remember? He is one of Cherrywing's closest friends!." Bluefawn followed Flamebreath and Redpaw, they showed her the camp. To her, it was way better than Floralclan's camp. She entered gingerly, Flamebreath meowed "Emberstar! We found Bluefawn in our territory!." Emberstar's eyes widened, as he walked over, Bluefawn's ears flattened. The fiery leader looked at the blue she-cat's beaten body "Bluefawn, is that really you? What happened?" he questioned her. Bluefawn lowered her gaze "I... I was exiled from Floralclan..." she meowed in shame, her words however caught Emberstar's curiosity "May I ask the reason?" he spoke, making Bluefawn shiver. "I... I can't..." she stuttered, Flamebreath noticed that she was about to break down and stepped in their conversation "Uh, my leader. In all respect, she looks like she has been through a lot, I think that you should ask her another time.". Emberstar started to feel very sorry "I agree... Wait, she is Maplesong's kit isn't she?" he asked Flamebreath. Redpaw finally got a chance to speak "Yes father! If you remember, Maplesong is very close to Cherrywing, they saved the four clans together!". Emberstar smiled in nostalgia "Well, if she wants to she can stay here until I decide if she deserves to become a Fireclan warrior... In the meantime, I will go see Fireheart." he raised his tail and started to walk away from the three cats. Before he was out of sight, Redpaw called after him "Hey father! Can I hang out with Fireheart too?", the leader nodded gladly. "But Redpaw! Aren't you going to..." Flamebreath meowed after his friend, but he had already left. Bluefawn raised her tail in curiosity as Flamebreath sighed "Come on I will show you around camp...". The two cats took off and started to walk around, Flamebreath showed Bluefawn the medicine den, the various dens, the center of Fireclan and now they were at the prey pile. "This is were all of the Fireclan cats put the prey that they catch." he meowed, Bluefawn sniffed around the place, she then realized that she was very hungry. The red-colored tomcat noticed "Haha... Of course you can eat! You are a possible Fireclan warrior after all." he offered the blue and white she-cat a dead pigeon. She smiled and started to eat, when loud cheering caught her attention. Flamebreath turned around his head, only to see his sister being followed by a crowd of cats. The tomcat lowered his ears "Why does everyone love her?", before Bluefawn could ask anything, he hissed "Just forget I said that! Nobody cares about me anyway...". Bluefawn butted her head against his neck "Shh... It's alright i had to deal with the same thing! My clan never payed attention to me." she purred as Flamebreath stiffened up "You remind me so much of he-" before he could finish he shook his head "N-nevermind." Bluefawn sat down "It's okay, you have me now, we both understand each other." she meowed smiling as flamebreath nodded "Its nice to have someone understand me." a weak purr escaped his throat as bluefawn purred loudly "Something tells me that Emberstar will allow me to be in this clan.". Category:Stories